bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Recgameboy/Story
Once upon a time, there were 5 friends: Coredem, Griffon, Drago, Gorem, and Tigrerra. Each of them could attach to Coredem: Gorem could use his sheild to protect him, Drago could use his horn, Tigrerra could help him run faster, and Griffon could help him fly. One day the friends were out on a peaceful walk until they saw them; Meta Altair and Meta Helios, who instantly attacked our heros, knocking Griffon and Drago unconsious. Coredem tells Gorem to jump on his back, which then engages 'Sheild Mode.' M.A. charges at them but hits Gorem's sheild, stunning him. "Where's the other guy?" Coredem asks Gorem. They see M.H., Coredem then tells Gorem to jump off his back. Right when Gorem jumps off, M.A. charges at him, making him fall on top of Tigrerra. M.H. and M.A. then attack Coredem. "See what happens when you act stupid?" M.H. says to the unconsious Coredem. When the 5 friends wake up, Coredem then asks "Did any one get the DNA code of the Bakugan the attacked us?" "Who were they?" Griffon asks. "I bet I know who does," says Drago, "The 8 Wisest Bakugan in Vestroia." Coredem, who took the biggest beating, is to hurt to walk all the way there, so Griffon jumps on Coredem's back enabling 'Flight Mode'. Eventually they reached it, The Monor of The 8 Wise Bakugan. Griffon then jumps off Coredem's back and rings the doorbell, the door opens and there she was, one of the most beautiful Bakugan, Monarus. She invited them inside and the 5 friends met the rest of The Wise Bakugan, El Condor, Rattleoid, Triad El Condor, Cosmic Ingram, Abis Omega, Dual Elfin, and Legionoid. Coredem told them of what had happened to them. "Didn't we just banish all the evil?" said Rattleoid. "You guyssssss sssshould go ssssssee ' 'Him' '" said Abis Omega. "That's a good idea, but..." said Cosmic Ingram. "But what?" asked El Condor. "The road there is dangerous" said Dual Elfin. "Who exactly is ' 'Him?' '" asks Tigrerra. "You'll know when you get there, here take this map" says Monarus. "Thanks" says Drago. After saying their good-byes the friends depart. Once they left they, ran into Viper Helios, who unfortunatly sounded just like Cyborg Helios so the friends were ready to fight him. "Wait, no I'm not--" V.H. starts before they were interupted by Hades, Primo Vulcan, and Mega Brontes. "No time to talk" says V.H.. P.V. then punches Griffon out of the way to get to Coredem who then says "Don't you know it's not polite to hit a girl!" "I just do what my boss tells me to" says P.V.. "I agree with Coredem" says Tigrrera. "And who would your boss be?" Questions Drago. "Why ask when you already met him?" states Mega Brontes. "I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU WISH YOU NEVER MET ME!!!" Coredem yells at P.V.. "Gate Card Set!" says Coredem. "You can't beat me!" says P.V.. "G.C. Open!" says Coredem. "Just to let you feel Griffon's pain I'll use this [Cordem's Ability Card]!" says Coredem. Final Score, P.V.: 790 Gs, Coredem: 1480 Gs. "ANYONE ELSE WANT TO FIGHT ME??!!" Demands Coredem. "Run!" yells M.B.. The evil-doers then run away. "You O.K. Griffon?" Asks Coredem. "Yeah I'm O.K." answers Griffon. "Ride on my back" says Coredem. "So you were saying?" Drago asks V.H.. "--the same as the other guy. He's EVIL I'm not" finishes V.H.. "On the road again!" states Gorem. As the friends continue their journey. Suddenly they feel a rumbling. "What's going on?" Asks Coredem. "I don't know!" States V.H.. The rumbling soon stops, then from underground appears Serpenoid, but not just any Serpenoid, for this one was a Deka Serpenoid. "Hi!" Says Serpenoid. "I saw you guys at The Manor, I was there visiting The Wise Ones" says Serpenoid, "Why don't you guys let me give you a ride?" "Sure!" Says Coredem, "Griffon why don't you get on?" "O.K." says Griffon. Drago, Gorem, and Griffon ride Serpenoid, while Tigrerra connects to Cordem to enable 'Speed Mode,' and V.H. runs alongside them. A liitle bit down the road they come across a village. "This isn't on the map" states Griffon. "You're right" says Drago. Before they can enter they are attacked (Again!) by Hades, and 2 of the gang's minions: Brontes and Alto Brontes. "NO! Not Again!" Says Coredem. "And that guy's [Hades] back!" "You're going down!" Says A.B. "Tigrerra jump off!" Says Coredem. Tigrerra and Drago then switch places which engages 'Attack Mode.' "You're the ones who are going down!" Says V.H.. "Gate Card Set!" declares Coredem. Round 1: V.H. VS. A.B.. "Gate Card Open!" declares V.H.. "UH-OH!" Says V.H.. "Ability Card Activate: Helios! Good-Bye!" Final Score, A.B.: 830 Gs, V.H.: 890 Gs. "Wait Here!" Serpenoid tells his passengers. He then smacks Hades and Brontes with his tail, then runs them over. "Let's go!" Says Brontes. "Now let's go see that village" says Cordem. Once in the village Our Heros discover its inhabitants. "'Welcome to Dragonoid Village!'" Serpenoid reads off a sign. "Is this where you lived Drago?" asks Griffon. "No, I never even knew this was here" answers Drago. There they saw Delta Dragonoid, Hyper Dragonoid, Neo Dragonoid, Broze Neo Dragonoid, Turbine Dragonoid, Ultra Dragonoid Typhoon, and two of the allies of The Wise Ones, Dragon and Pyro. "Hi!" U.D.T. greets our heros. "Hello!" answers Tigrrera. "How are you?" U.D.T. asks Drago. "I'm good, we were wondering where we could find ' 'Him' '" Drago answers back. "' 'Him?' ' Oh, yeah I was just about to go visit him I could show you the way if you want" says U.D.T.. Category:Blog posts